


For A Moment In Time

by this_is_not_nothing



Series: February Ficlets [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, just driving and being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: For the RosebuddWrites Prompt: On the RoadI'm gonna try to do a few ofthese, but definitely not all.Title clearly fromAlways Be My Baby
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: February Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623880
Comments: 34
Kudos: 139





	For A Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) for the beta as always

David slides his left hand to the top of the steering wheel and reaches over to give Patrick’s thigh a squeeze. He peeks over and sees a small smile appear on Patrick’s lips before turning his eyes back to the road. It’s his turn to smile when Patrick runs a rough fingertip lightly across the top of his knuckles. David reluctantly returns his hand to the wheel so he can signal and merge onto the highway. 

David forgot how much he likes driving, when it isn’t the half-dead goth dinosaur his parents bought. Patrick's car had a surprising amount of pep for a mid-range sedan, if not quite enough legroom for David, who had to keep his left knee pressed against the door. 

“Thanks for driving. My ankle is still weird from sliding into third the other day.” Patrick shifts, David sees him stretch his leg out a little more. This car apparently has enough legroom for Patrick. 

“Anytime. I don’t really mind.” David shrugs. This is the best kind of driving, highway driving with no one else on the road. 

“I know—I just usually do it.”

“There’s a lot of things you usually do that I can do, too—we can both do things for each other.” They’ve had this conversation about a thousand times since they started dating. They’re both still learning to ask for help before things get dire and overwhelming, especially Patrick, who thinks that self-sufficiency and a fire starter would be enough to save the world. 

“Yeah—I know,” Patrick replies softly. David glances at Patrick again for a second, just long enough to register Patrick’s impossibly fond face. Patrick rests a hand on David’s thigh and they ride the next few miles that way, listening to a playlist from David's phone. 

The car starts to get that weird over-air-conditioned feeling, so David pushes the buttons to roll the windows down at the same time the first few strains of _Always Be My Baby_ starts playing.

“David, it’s really not good for the car if—”

David swats Patrick’s hand away from the button to turn off the A/C. “Can you just embrace joy?” David shimmies and makes the radio louder. 

“You know. The wind is gonna mess up your hair.” Patrick yells over the road noise and Mariah. 

“We’re embracing joy, Patrick,” David yells back and huffs out a laugh before resuming his singing, not as loud as he would if he was alone but louder than he ever thought he’d sing in the car with someone else. 

Patrick starts singing along then too, his voice sure and smooth and blending into the music and the wind and David’s heart. David drops his hand down from the steering wheel to rest it on top of Patrick’s and presses the gas a little harder, smiling so wide he can barely sing. 


End file.
